


Say yes

by Bayerngirl19



Series: The real relationship of Marco and Mario [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Proposes, How does Mario respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco opened his eyes, his body full of nerves today is the day he is finally going to propose to Mario, after being together six years he decided it’s definitely the time to make Mario his. Marco pushed away the sleeping body and climbed out of bed, still naked from last nights sex he pulled on a pair of boxers and his dressing gown slipping the ring box into the pocket.

Marco flipped on the light switch of the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan pouring a little oil into the pan then pulling out ingredients ready to make the batter when his phone suddenly buzzed to life.

“Hello?”

“So did he say yes?” An excited voice came from the other end of the line

“Mom! I haven’t asked him yet”

“Then get on with it, I can’t wait to see you both walking down the….”

“Mom” Marco cut her off “I’m going to ask him today”

“Ok good look baby”

“I’m twenty five”

“Still my baby” she added then quickly hanging up leaving Marco rolling his eyes.

Marco pulled out an electric whisk, some of it actually mixing the rest flying around making a mess of the kitchen, Mario is usually the one who cooks, I guess it makes sense as he liked to eat the most. As Marco poured the pancake mix into the frying pan suddenly a jolt of sickness spread through him. What if Mario says no? Marco re digs his phone out of his pocket, his fingers gently brush across with ring.

“Mats fucking help me?”

“Are you drying?” Mats genuinely sounded concerned on the other end

“What if he says no?”

“Oh that” Mats laughed

“What do you mean by that?”

“Marco, he won’t say no honestly”

“how can you be so sure of that?”

“because A fool can-” Marco can almost hear Mats’ smirk “see that he’s in love with you”

“but-”

“Just get down on one knee and propose, if he says no I’ll give you a blow job”

“But you’re not gay”

“exactly Marco…”

“oh” Marco laughed and hung up.

“Good morning” Marco felt two little arms wrap around his middle

“Good morning gorgeous, how are you?”

“Still a little sore from last night” Mario smirked “Breakfast smells good what is it?”

“Pancakes” Marco said while flipping the now solid batter over

“Sit down they’re ready”

“ok” Mario sat down on the breakfast bar, while Marco placed a plate in front of him, Mario had a weird thing for eating food plain, he didn’t even put butter on his jacket potato. Marco on the other hand had covered his pancake in nutella and decorated it with the sprinkles he had bought for when his nephew stayed over.

“Pink sprinkles” Mario laughed as he took a bite of his pancake

“What can I say, I am gay?”

Mario laughed “Me too, doesn’t mean I put pink sprinkles on my pancakes”

“Hey Mario?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think the odds are on Mats giving me a blow job?”

Mario’s smile dropped from his face quicker than a lion catching its prey, pure jealous etched on his face “why?”

“Just A bet I had with him” Marco laughed then frowned seeing the saddened features on Mario’s face.

“I thought you loved me?” The younger man said so innocently it made Marco want to cry

“Mario no, I didn’t mean it like that”

“Then how did you mean it?” Mario said looking at a piece of food he was pushing around the plate.

“Mario, look at me”

Mario raised his head, tears welling at his eyes “Do you love me?”

“of course, I love you” Marco got up and ran around the table to where Mario was sitting and wrapped strong arms around his shoulders “Stand up Mario”

Mario did as he was told and turned to face Marco, As the older man quickly dropped to on to one knee the sadness on Mario’s face quickly changed to confusion then a bright smile as Marco pulled out the box.

“Mario Götze, will you marry me?”

“Marco of course I will” Mario burst out into tears

Marco smiled and slipped the ring on his finger then pulled him up pressing a hard kiss onto the younger man’s mouth “I want you to be mine forever”

“Forever” Mario whispered.


	2. The night before

The night before the wedding

Marco-

“Mats what if he doesn't show up?”  
“Marco, how many times do we have to go through this, he loves you more anything”   
“But he's beautiful he can have anyone he want an-”  
“and he chose you” Mats finished 

Marco nodded and picked up his nephew who is happily playing on the floor 

“What do you think Nico?”   
“About what uncle Marco?” The little boy giggled   
“About Uncle Mario, do you like him?”  
“No, he ate the eyes on my frog lollipop” Marco rolled his eyes while Mats giggled from across the room.   
“Other than that?”  
“Yes, he won Germany the world cup, I watched on TV with you”  
“Yes he did Nico but do you think I should marry him?”  
“You can't marry Mario”  
“Why not?”  
“Because Mario is a boy and you is a boy”  
“Doesn't your momma tell you anything? Me and Mario are gay that means we are two boys who love each other”  
“Am I gay? I love my best friend Thomas”  
“Do you kiss him on the lips?” Mats chipped in  
“Mats!” Marco snapped  
“No eww” Nico giggled again   
Marco smiled at the happy boy “You are too young to know that, one day you might meet a nice girlfriend or a boyfriend and which ever you choose is fine because me, your mommy, daddy and uncle Mario loves you and that's all that matters”  
“Marco?”  
“Yes sweetie?”  
“Is Mario going to have a baby?” 

Marco jumped quickly as he heard a loud thud, he quickly looked up to see Mats laying on the whole in hysterical laughter. 

Marco narrowed his eyes “We might have a baby one day, but it won't be in Mario's tummy”  
“Why not? Thomas' mommy's new baby is in her tummy”  
“Because Mario is not a girl”  
Nico nodded “Can I play now?” Marco put Nico back on the floor and turned to Mats. 

“Have you got the rings Mats?”  
“For god sake this is the hundredth times you've asked i've got the damn rings”  
“And have you got your speech prepared”  
Mats smirked “Yes and I know plenty of material to embarrass you if you keep asking me stupid questions”  
Marco nodded “Do you want a beer?”  
“I thought you would never ask” 

Mario-  
Jerome rubbed a hand up Mario's back while the smaller one is vomiting into the toilet

“You ok?” Jerome said eventually as Mario lifted his head  
“I'm so nervous”   
“What you worried about honey?”  
“What if he doesn't show up?”  
Jerome laughed “That boy would sell his sole for you”  
Mario nodded “I know, it's just he can do better than me”  
“Nah you have a great ass man”  
“That's not what I meant” Mario narrowed his eyes  
“I know i'm just trying to cheer you up” 

With that Jerome's twins burst into the bathroom  
“Daddy we were playing weddings and Lamia broke it”  
“No Soley pushed me and it broke”  
“Oh dear looks like daddy is going to have to be a bridesmaid instead, Mario doesn't want naughty girls following him down the aisle”  
Mario laughed “I think we might have a pretty dress for daddy”   
“noo” both girls cried   
“lets go look at the mess”

Jerome took both girls into his arms and headed down stairs, Mario followed shortly behind. 

“I'm sorry Mario” Jerome shook his head looking at the shattered pieces on the floor   
“Me and Marco never liked it his mother bought us it, I don't know what i'm going to say to Marco”  
“Why did she buy you a smashed vase?”   
“It wasn't smashed until you two monsters arrived” Jerome tutted 

Mario swept up the broken pieces and put them in the bin and settled down on the sofa with a sigh

“Mario? If you are marrying a boy who is the bride”  
Jerome face palmed “i'm sorry Mario I did try and explain”  
“its ok” Mario smiled “i'm the bride”  
“oh, do you have a big pretty dress”  
“no, a suit”   
“eww boring”   
Jerome turned to Mario “How did you end being the bride? Did you pull the short straw?”  
“No, I bottom, do all the cleaning and cooking. We agreed I was the feminine of the relationship”   
Jerome burst out into a fit of laughter “It's the eye brows mate”   
Mario laughed “fuck you”   
“Why did you quit football man, I miss you”  
“Because the fans didn't like it and I love Marco more than anything”  
“Aww come here” Jerome pulled Mario into a hug and pressed a kiss on his temple   
“What if he decides he can do better than me?”  
“You are stupid sometimes, he can't do better you two are meant to be together”   
Mario nodded “I love him so much”  
“He had the chance to leave you for Andre and he chose you”  
“yeah Andre hasn't spoke to me since”  
“Fuck that ugly cunt, he's only jealous”   
Mario giggled “Tomorrow i'll be Mario Reus”   
“Yep and he's still struggling with his sexuality”


	3. Chapter 3

Marco glanced at his watch nervously waiting in front of the vicar, Mats his best man stood beside him, Nico with the rings sat at the front, a church full of his team mates and loves ones the only thing missing is his bride and husband to be Mario and he's already a good 30 minutes late.

“Mats I said he wouldn't show up” Marco turned to his best man close to tears   
“He'll be here, you know what he's like probably had a hair emergency”

With that the curch door flung open and Mario, his Mario was standing there all perfect in his black tuxedo with a red tie, Marco couldn't help his smile as he locked eyes with the sparkly brown of Mario's who had started to walk down the aisle accompanied by his father and Jerome's two daughters. All that seemed too soon Mario stood next him. 

“You look beautiful” Marco reached out and grabbed Mario's hand giving it a light squeeze   
The vicar smiled and turned to face everyone in the room “Welcome to the wedding of Marco Reus and Mario Götze” 

The whole of the church recited the traditional prayer-  
God of wonder and of joy:  
grace comes from you,  
and you alone are the source of life and love.  
Without you, we cannot please you;  
without your love, our deeds are worth nothing.  
Send your Holy Spirit,  
and pour into our hearts  
that most excellent gift of love,  
that we may worship you now  
with thankful hearts  
and serve you always with willing minds;  
through Jesus Christ our Lord.  
Amen.

The vicar smiled at the couple then turned back to the audience finishing the last part of the introduction. 

“ Marriage is a gift of God in creation, through which husband and wife or in this case husband and husband indicating a laugh may know the grace of God. It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,as Christ is united with his bride, the Church”

After what seemed like a life time those special words were finally said “I know pronounce you man and husband”

Marco didn't bother to wait for the next line and pulled Mario close and pressing a kiss on the younger ones mouth. After many ups and downs they are finally happy, together and everyone accepts them. 

Now time to go to the party then tomorrow morning of for the honeymoon and Marco really couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the man of his dreams. 

I love you Mario Reus


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part :D

Mario settled down into bed next to his new husband both of them too exhausted to do anything right now other than sleep...

“Marco?” Mario whispered   
Marco groaned and turned over to face his husband “What is it baby?”   
“You know the day you proposed to me?”  
“Yes?”   
“Why did you ask if Mats would give you a blow job?”   
Marco laughed “It's a long story...”  
“We are not going anywhere... tell me please” the younger man whined   
“Are you sure?” Marco said playfully   
“Yes” Mario giggled loudly  
“Well okay... When I wanted to propose to you Mats was the first person I told, the day of the proposal I was nervous you would say no so I called him he said if you said no he would drop to his knees and give me a blow job” Marco said then offered an arm to Mario who rolled into gracefully.  
“You know Marco and all this time I thought you was in love with Mats Hummels”  
“You are the only man I could ever want... Mario Reus I love you”  
“I love you too”

The two of them eventually moved on adopted two twin daughters, Mats ended up being god parent. They lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on the series gratefully appreciated because I don't know what to think about the ending :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if I should write a second part to this? opinions welcome.


End file.
